Hanya Milikku
by Chiwe-SasuSakuNaru
Summary: Mencintai perempuan yang mempunyai pasangan merupakan hal yang salah terlebih lagi jika perempuan itu adalah istri dari kakak kandungmu sendiri. Tapi tidak untuk Sasuke, dia akan melakukan apa pun demi mendapatkan semua tak peduli jika ia harus merebutnya
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto..

Pairing : Sasuke X Sakura, Itachi X Sakura

**Warnings : Lemon, and others**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Lampu dinyalakan kembali. Seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam legam mencuat terlihat bosan di atas kasurnya. Sesekali dia mencoba memejamkan mata Onyxnya. Menjelang pukul sebelas malam, Sasuke masih saja membuka matanya. Tak ada yang dikerjakannya kecuali termangu dengan hati kacau. Entahlah, dia merasa hatinya tak tenang sejak seorang perempuan muda dalam sekejap saja menjadi istri kakaknya dan tinggal seatap dengannya. Sepertinya Sasuke tak sanggup melewati hari-harinya dengan perempuan yang tak asing lagi baginya tinggal seatap dengannya. Sudah larut malam lantas Sasuke turun dari pembaringannya dan keluar kamarnya. Ketika melintasi ruang tengah tak seorang pun dilihatnya.

"Kemana mereka? Apakah keduanya sudah berada dalam kamar?" Sasuke celingukan mencari tahu. Terdengar suara sayup-sayup dari arah belakang rumah.

"Paling cuma kucing."

Biasanya Sasuke menonton televisi ditemani jus tomat kesukaannya di ruang tengah sambil rebahan di kursi. Tapi sejak perempuan muda yang kini telah menjadi Kakak iparnya itu hadir, Sasuke mengalah, hobbinya diabaikan kecuali sudah sepi. Mengetahui ruangan sudah sepi, Sasuke mulai menghidupkan televisi ditemani segelas jus tomat dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Selagi asyik-asyiknya Sasuke menonton televisi, tiba-tiba suara yang familiar di telinga Sasuke mengagetkannya.

"Sedang menonton apa?" tanyanya. Sasuke menjawabnya dengan segan. Lantas dia menyuruh perempuan itu duduk di salah satu kursi di sebelahnya. Sasuke mengambil minumannya dan meneguknya

"Ternyata kau suka menonton film seperti ini, sudah pernah mempraktekannya?" hampir saja Sasuke tersedak mendengar kata-kata perempuan yang tak bisa dipungkirinya bahwa perempuan itu memang sangat cantik dan menggoda. Lantas Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah televisi dilihatnya tayangan yang bernuansa dewasa dan erotis.

Shit! Ternyata sedari tadi Sasuke tidak menyadari kalau film yang ditonton adalah film dewasa. Mungkin ini gara-gara Sasuke terlalu menikmati jus tomatnya (?).

"Kau menyukainya, eh?"

"Tidak!" Sasuke menjawab singkat seraya menatap mata emerald indah milik kakak iparnya sekaligus teman satu universitasnya yang bernama Sakura Haruno, gadis cantik berambut pink dan satu-satunya gadis yang membuat Sasuke Uchiha tertarik.

Jantung Sasuke berdegup sangat kencang saat mereka bertemu pandang. Sasuke kembali mengarahkan kepalanya lurus ke arah televisi, ia tidak berani menatap mata emerald Sakura. Lantas Sasuke segera mengganti chanel televisi menjadi film Sasuke mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk melihat wajah Sakura dengan ekor matanya. Sangat cantik, itulah yang ada di pikiran Sasuke ketika melihat wajah cantik Sakura.

Hening. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke menghela nafas berat dan bertanya,

"Mana aniki?" Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Dia sudah tidur, kasihan, Itachi capek sekali." komentar Sakura. Sakura bangkit lalu beranjak meninggal Sasuke di ruang tengah.

"Bagaimana malam pertamamu?" celetuk Sasuke menghentikan langkah Sakura. Sasuke menelan ludah mengingat apa yang baru saja dia katakan pada Sakura. Menanyakan malam pertamanya? Sungguh pertanyaan yang sangat konyol.

"Itachi belum menyentuhku. Dia berjanji tidak akan menyentuhku selama aku masih kuliah." jawab Sakura tersenyum simpul sesaat sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat konyol. Bagus Sasuke!" gumam Sasuke seraya mematikan televisi dan segera beranjak meninggalkan ruang tengah.

Pagi ini Sakura sudah duduk manis di tempat duduk ruang makan. Ia menunggu Sasuke dan Suaminya, Itachi. Sudah disiapkannya berbagai makanan yang sangat lezat di atas meja makan. Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke dan Itachi muncul bersamaan. Sesaat Sakura terpesona dengan dua pangeran ini. Namun, segera ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Emph.. Baunya harum sekali." Itachi menghirup bau makanan yang nampak sangat lezat itu. Segera ia duduk di sebelah Sakura. Sementara Sasuke berhadapan dengan Sakura. Sebelum tangan Itachi menyendok nasi, Sakura mendahului. Lalu Sakura menyodorkan nasi yang dituangkannya ke dalam piring. Itachi menerimannya dengan tatapan kagum.

"Thanks." Itachi sekilas mencium kening Sakura.

Sementara Sasuke? Dia hanya melihat pemandangan romantis pengantin baru itu. Sesekali Sasuke melihat Itachi menyuapi Sakura dan mengusap bibir Sakura apabila ada makanan yang tertinggal.

"Aku sudah selesai." Sasuke berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka yang terlihat kebingungan. Sasuke menyambar jaket dan helm yang bertengger di lemari. Lantas Sasuke pergi ke halaman rumah. Dilihatnya mobil mewah berjejer ditemani motor yang berbeda-beda. Sasuke memilih motor sport berwarna merah dengan corak hijau, putih dan kebiruan. Segera ia memakai jaket dan helm lalu menyalakan mesin motor dan segera pergi. Namun sebelum Sasuke pergi, suara Itachi menghentikannya.

"Sasuke tunggu!" cegahnya. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Itachi yang berdampingan dengan Sakura.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau berangkat dengan Sakura. Aku tidak bisa mengantarkan Sakura karena ada pekerjaan penting. Boleh 'kan?" pintanya.

"Hn, memangnya kau tidak keberatan istrimu kubonceng?" tanya Sasuke ragu. Itachi mengangguk dan mencium kening Sakura sesaat sebelum dia menyuruh Sakura segera menaiki motor Sasuke lalu berangkat.

Sasuke merasakan tangan Sakura perlahan meraih jaketnya; berpegangan. Mungkin Sakura takut, Sasuke mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan 80/km jam. Sasuke menyeringai dibalik helmnya. Lalu menaikan kecepatan motornya menjadi 120/km jam. Tentu saja ini membuat Sakura memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke.

"Sa..Sasuke.. Pelankan kecepatannya. Aku takut." ucapan Sakura tidak dihiraukannya. Sasuke tetap berada dalam kecepatan seperti itu. Sesekali ia menutup mata merasakan tubuh hangat Sakura yang menempel ketat di punggungnya walaupun tidak secara langsung.

"Sudah sampai," Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura yang sedari tadi memeluknya dengan erat. Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap matanya melihat sekeliling, ternyata sudah sampai. Wajahnya memerah mengingat tindakan yang tadi dia lakukan. Memeluk Sasuke?.

"Ma..maaf."

"Hn, ayo?" mereka berjalan berdampingan seperti sepasang kekasih.

Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar suara teriakan seluruh mahasiswi ketika Sasuke memasuki lapangan. Tatapan mereka berbinar-binar. Namun, tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan horor ketika melihat Sasuke berdampingan dengan Sakura.

Sakura menyadari tatapan mereka. Tapi, Sakura sama sekali tidak mau ambil pusing. Toh, Sakura adalah kakak iparnya Sasuke sendiri bukan.

"Hei, Sakura 'kan, sudah menjadi istri Itachi. Kenapa sekarang terlihat dekat dengan Sasuke?"

"Mungkin Sakura tidak puas dengan Itachi."

"Huh! Dasar seenaknya. Sudah menjadi istri Kakaknya, adiknya pun diembat."

"Keterlaluan! Sakura memanfaatkan wajahnya yang cantik dengan sempurna!"

Begitulah kata-kata pedas yang terdengar Sakura. Tapi tetap saja, dia tak memperdulikannya.

"Hai, Nona Uchiha." ucap Ino sahabatnya menghampirinya. Sasuke tetap berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Berapa kali?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Sakura mengangkat alis tidak mengerti

"Kau ini bodoh sekali," Ino menghela napas. "Hm, berapa kali kau mencapai kepuasan pada saat malam pertama dengan Itachi, Sakura?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Entahlah,"

"Huh! Kau ini tidak mau bercerita denganku. Atau jangan-jangan Itachi memberikan servis semalaman padamu Sakura, eh?" Ino bertanya dibalas dengan sebuah tonjokan kecil di bahunya.

"Kau ini!"

"Ternyata benar ya? Pasti enak, Itachi menservismu dari malam sampai pagi, Sakura! Umph.. Kira-kira 5 jam kalian melakukan 'itu'." Ino tergelak-gelak. Sementara Sakura menghela napas seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya yang cerewet.

-Hanya Milikku-

"Huft.. Akhirnya pelajaran Orochimaru selesai juga." desah Ino meregangkan kedua tangannya. Diliriknya Sakura yang sedang asyk menulis sesuatu yang entah apa itu.

"Kau ini rajin sekali sih, kita makan saja yuk," ajak Ino setelah mendengar bunyi perutnya yang keroncongan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku gak ikut ah,"

"Tidak, ayolah Sakura. Kau harus mengantarku." tangan Ino menarik Sakura, dan Sakura pun membawa tasnya mengikuti Ino.

Tidak biasanya kantin Universitas Konoha ramai. Banyak orang berkumpul di sini. Ada yang makan, ada juga yang hanya sekedar ikut duduk mengobrol. Sangat ramai.

"Ayo sini, Sakura, di sini masih kosong," tangan Ino menggapai dan Sakura pun serta merta meletakan tas dan susu coklat yang dipesannya dan duduk di depan Ino.

"Untung saja kita kebagian tempat duduk." Ino segera melahap mie ramen yang dia pesan. Seseorang menghampiri mereka, tangan kanannya membawa segelas jus jeruk sementara yang kiri membawa buku-buku.

"Boleh aku bergabung?" katanya.

"Hn, dari mana saja kau Tenten?" kini, Sakura lah yang bicara membiarkan Ino menikmati makan siangnya. Tenten tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Tadi aku bersama Neji." jawabnya singkat. "Oh ya, bagaimana suami mu, Sakura?"

"Itachi baik-baik saja," jawab Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Aku masih belum percaya kau menikah dengan Itachi." ucap Tenten. Sakura tersenyum.

"Jadi, kau hanya tinggal bertiga saja? Kenapa tidak menyewa pembantu?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu, kau licik Sakura. Kami iri padamu." kata Ino di sela-sela kunyahan terakhirnya yang sukses membuat Sakura bingung.

"Kalian iri padaku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Ino mengangguk lalu menjelaskan. "Kau masih ingat dulu, di kelasnya Itachi itu adalah murid yang pandai, sedangkan Sasuke.. Dia sangat cuek. tapi menjadi seorang bintang idola. Mereka sangat tampan." mata Ino membulat kagum dibalas tonjokan kecil dari Tenten.

"Sadarlah Ino, kau sudah punya Sai." mereka tertawa menghiraukan tatapan bingung dari orang-orang sekitarnya.

"Stop! Hei Sakura, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Sepertinya dia juga menyukaimu." cetus Ino. Sontak Sakura kaget.

"Benarkah, eh? Itu tidak mungkin, Sasuke dari dulu sangat cuek kepadaku." tukasnya.

"Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya, Sakura." komentar Tenten menyetujui ucapan Ino.

"Hati-hati Sakura, jangan sampai kau terjerat dengan pesona Uchiha Sasuke. Haha" Tenten tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan Ino

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Itu tidak mungkin Tenten, karena aku mencintai Itachi, apalagi aku sudah menjadi istrinya." tukas Sakura. Mereka tertawa dan tentu saja menjadi pusat perhatian orang sekitar. Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang pemuda tampan bermata Onyx memperhatikan tingkah mereka dengan tatapan marah, kesal, dan cemburu. Segera pemuda itu meninggalkan tempatnya dengan hati yang sangat kacau.

"Cih!"

**Tsuzuku**

Nah nih dia fiksi yang pertama kali aku buat. Udah lama banget…. Dulu yang pertama baca Filadelfia-senpai lewat message di fb. ^^

Bagaimana menurut teman-teman semua? Keep or Delete?

Review? Flame, kritik, saran dsb diterima…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto..

Pairing : Sasuke X Sakura, Itachi X Sakura

Warnings : Lemon, and others

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Semilir angin menerbangkan anak rambut Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam di atap kampus, tangannya menggemgam sebuah kamera seraya mencoba mengarahkan kamera itu kepada sesuatu yang sedari tadi menjadi objek Sasuke. Bibirnya sedikit tersenyum ketika Sasuke mendapatkan gambar objek dalam foto tersebut sedang tersenyum.

Puk

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuat Sasuke berbalik, melihat siapa orang yang telah mengganggu dari kegiatan menyenangkannya. Ternyata Naruto, sahabat Sasuke dari kecil. Dengan terpaksa, Sasuke memasukkan kameranya segera sebelum Naruto mengambil dan melihat isi kamera itu.

"Hehe.. Kau sedang apa sih Teme?" Naruto sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke di atap kampus dengan sebuah kamera. Bukannya Sasuke tidak suka memotret, eh? Merasa penasaran, Naruto mencoba meminjam kamera itu, namun Sasuke tidak memberikannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hn."

"Pelit!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibir seraya bejalan menyusul Sasuke. Namun langkahnya terhenti dan segera berbalik kembali ke tempat semula. "Kenapa tidak kulihat sendiri saja!" lanjut Naruto seraya memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Setelah berada di tempat semula, Naruto segera mendekati pembatas lalu menjulurkan kepalanya ke bawah melihat sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke tertarik untuk memotretnya mengingat Sasuke tidak suka memotret karena menurut Sasuke, memotret itu hal yang tidak penting sekaligus tidak menarik. Hanya kegiatan yang membosankan dan membuang-buang waktu.

Diedarkannya pandangannya kesana-kemari mencari sesuatu yang menjadi objek memotret Sasuke. Namun Naruto hanya melihat pohon dan sebuah bangku saja, selebihnya tak ada yang menarik.

"Tidak ada yang menarik. Dasar Sasuke aneh.." Naruto mengangkat bahu dan segera berbalik. Namun sesaat sebelum Naruto berbalik, matanya menangkap siluet merah muda di dekat semak-semak membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya kembali untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Alis Naruto sedikit terangkat melihat seseorang yang baru saja keluar di balik semak-semak membawa seekor kelinci berwarna hitam.

"Eh.. Bukannya itu Sakura-chan?" Naruto semakin memicingkan mata mencoba memperjelas orang yang kini tengah duduk di bangku seraya mengusap kelinci yang berada di pangkuannya. Gadis itu berambut pink, dan yang mempunyai rambut pink di Universitas Konoha hanya Haruno Sakura, temannya sekaligus orang yang Naruto sukai dari kecil.

"Tidak salah lagi, itu Sakura-chan." Naruto mengerutkan keningnya terlihat berpikir dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dengan kameranya dengan objek seorang Haruno Sakura, karena tidak mungkin Sasuke memotret pohon, tiba-tiba mata Naruto membelalak "Apa mungkin Sasuke… Ah tidak! Tidak! Apa yang aku pikirkan, Sakura-chan 'kan istri Itachi-nii. Lagipula belum tentu Sasuke memotret Sakura-chan!" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya frustasi dan segera meninggalkan atap kampus menyusul Sasuke yang terlebih dulu meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hei Sasuke tunggu!" Naruto mencoba mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke. Napasnya terengah karena mengejar Sasuke yang meninggalkannya di atap kampus sendirian. "Tadi aku melihat Sakura-chan di belakang kampus. Kau di atap sedang tidak mengambil gambar Sakura-chan 'kan?" ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sesaat membuat Naruto menaikkan alisnya seolah bertanya 'kenapa berhenti?'

"Hn, tentu saja tidak." Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti disusul dengan Naruto yang kini tengah menggaruk kepalanya bingung dengan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan ketika Naruto bertanya seperti itu.

"Hei Sasuke. Aku sungguh tak menyangka jika Itachi-nii yang menjadi suami Sakura-chan. Padahal aku selalu berharap bahwa akulah yang menjadi suami Sakura-chan. Aku ingin Sakura-chan yang melahirkan anak-anakku." Naruto tertawa membayangkan Sakura menjadi istrinya dan hidup bahagia dengan Naruto bersama anak-anaknya.

Tiba-tiba ucapan Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto dari hayalannya bersama Sakura. "Kau lupa ya hari ini kau harus menemui Tsunade-sama."

Naruto menepuk jidatnya, ia lupa kalau hari ini Naruto akan menjemput orang tuanya yang baru pulang dari Kirigakure bersama Tsunade, neneknya yang juga seorang dosen senior kedokteran di Universitas Konoha. "Baiklah Sasuke, aku duluan ya." Naruto segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke seraya melambaikan tangan kepada Sasuke yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah seringai.

Melihat Naruto yang sudah menghilang. Sasuke berbalik lalu melanjutkan kembali langkahnya. Tujuannya sekarang adalah kelas. Dia lebih suka diam di kelas menunggu dosen datang dari pada harus berada di luaran dengan tatapan fans gilanya.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya senyaman mungkin di bangku kelas lalu diedarkannya pandanganya keluar jendela melihat suasana Universitas Konoha yang selalu terlihat ramai. Sasuke mengalihkan penglihatannya saat mendengar pintu kelas terbuka, menampilkan sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang kini tengah tersenyum kepada Sasuke membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih kencang.

Gadis itu—Sakura menghampiri Sasuke, tak lupa sebuah senyuman lembut terbingkai di wajahnya membuat Sasuke gugup. Namun tentu saja Sasuke bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya mengingat ego Uchiha yang besar. Sasuke melihat Sakura menarik sebuah kursi dan segera duduk di depan Sasuke.

Ya, Sasuke dan Sakura memang satu jurusan, kedokteran. Dan Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa mengambil jurusan yang sama dengan Sakura mengingat semua keturunan Uchiha tak satu pun yang menjadi dokter. Sasuke berpikir, meskipun dia berkuliah di jurusan lain pun, pada akhirnya juga dia akan tetap melanjutkan perusahaan keluarganya. Sasuke melirik Sakura, ya, Sakura lah yang menjadi alasan Sasuke memasuki kedokteran. Jujur, sejak bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen, Sasuke sudah menaruh hati pada gadis ini. Namun Sasuke tak berani mengungkapkannya. Yang Sasuke lakukan hanya memperhatikan Sakura dari jauh sampai akhirnya dia mendengar Sakura akan menikah dengan Itachi. Dan itu.. Membuatnya sedikit menyesal, dia telat.

"Kemana Naruto?" tanya Sakura sedikit kebingungan dengan tidak hadirnya Naruto. Biasanya 'kan Naruto bersama Sasuke.

"Pergi." jawabnya acuh. Sasuke melirik kembali gadis di depannya. Alisnya sedikit terangkat melihat tingkah Sakura yang tersenyum sendiri dengan _Handphone_nya. Tiba-tiba gadis itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke saat mendengar _Handphonen_nya berbunyi menandakan bahwa ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Dan sesaat sebelum Sakura benar-benar keluar, Sasuke mendengar sebuah nama yang diucapkan Sakura—Itachi, membuat Sasuke mengepalkan tangan dan memukulkannya ke meja malang yang berada di depannya hingga patah.

**T_T**

Malam pun tiba. Namun sama seperti hari kemarin, Sasuke sulit memejamkan mata. Pikirannya dipenuhi Sakura dan Sakura. Diliriknya jam yang baru menunjukkan angka Sembilan. Masih sore, pikirnya dalam hati, mungkin sedikit jalan-jalan akan menenangkan pikirannya. Lantas Sasuke turun di atas pembaringan dan segera menyambar jaket di dekatnya, memakainya.

Namun ketika Sasuke berada di ruang tengah, Sasuke mendengar suara seseorang dari arah dapur yang sepertinya sedang mandi. Merasa penasaran, Sasuke segera menghampiri suara itu dengan langkah pelan. Dugaannya benar, seseorang tengah mandi dengan sedikit bersenandung ria dan Sasuke tahu, itu adalah suara Sakura—istri Itachi Uchiha, kakaknya.

Sasuke terpaku melihat tubuh gadis itu dari luar mengingat tempat kamar mandi yang berada di dapur sedikit transparan membuat Sasuke bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan gadis itu di dalam. Tentu saja hanya terlihat bayangan hitamnya!

Tiba-tiba Sasuke membelalakkan mata melihat Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan selembar handuk tipis. Segera Sasuke bersembunyi di balik tembok mencoba menyembunyikan dirinya dari Sakura. Sasuke tidak ingin Sakura melihatnya di sini dan mengecapnya sebagai seorang pengintip!

Saat ini wajah Sasuke memerah setelah melihat tubuh _sexy_ Sakura yang hanya dibalut handuk tipis. Gadis itu belum juga beranjak dari sana membuat Sasuke risih melihat penampilan Sakura yang membuatnya terangsang.

"Hah.. gara-gara kamar mandi kami rusak aku jadi mandi di sini. Untung saja, Sasuke sudah tidur."

Sasuke sedikit mengepalkan tanganya. Ia tidak suka mendengar kalimat 'kami' yang diucapkan Sakura yang berarti Sakura dan Itachi. Setelah Sakura pergi, segera Sasuke keluar dari persembunyiannya dan pergi dari sana menuju kamar, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk berjalan-jalan dan memilih untuk tidur.

Setelah sampai, Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan memaksa memejamkan matanya. Namun, Sasuke semakin sulit untuk tidur, pikirannya semakin gila akan Sakura. Terlebih lagi setelah Sasuke melihat tubuh Sakura meskipun hanya bayangan hitam saja, itu sudah membuat Sasuke berpikiran tidak jernih.

Sama seperti sekarang. Wajah Sasuke memerah ketika Sasuke membayangkan sedang mencumbu tubuh Sakura. Astaga.. ini benar-benar sudah gila! Pikirnya. Tapi meskipun begitu, Sasuke sangat senang membayangkannya hingga terbawa ke dalam mimpi bahwa Sasuke sedang bercumbu dengan Sakura di kamar mandi. Oh shit!

**Hanya Milikku**

Pagi telah kembali datang, jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Itachi dan Sakura tengah duduk manis di depan meja makan di mana telah tersedia makanan. Namun Sakura terlihat bingung melihat suaminya yang sesekali menengok ke arah kamar Sasuke yang masih saja tidak terbuka.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Itachi menggelengkan kepala seraya tersenyum. "Tidak, hanya saja Sasuke belum keluar. Bisa kau bangunkan dia?" ujarnya. Sakura menganggukkan kepala. Mengangkat pantatnya berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian dia melangkah ke arah kamar Sasuke.

Sesampainya di depan kamar Sasuke, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya memandang ke arah pintu kamar Sasuke yang masih tertutup. Tangannya akhirnya mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke dengan pelan.

Tok Tok Tok

"Sasuke. Ini sudah siang. Bangunlah, sarapan dulu. Itachi sudah menunggu." seru Sakura dari luar menyaksikan pintu kamar Sasuke yang tak kunjung terbuka.

"Sasuke bangunlah.." seperti apa yang dilakukannya semula, kembali tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar Sasuke. Dicobanya membuka pintu, tangannya dipegangkan ke _handle_ pintu, kemudian didorongnya dan segera Sakura masuk ke dalam.

Suasana di dalam kamar Sasuke yang gelap sangat sulit untuk Sakura melihat keadaan di dalam kamar Sasuke. Tangannya mencari-cari sakral untuk menyalakan lampu yang ada di kamar Sasuke. Kemudian setelah dapat, dinyalakan lampu di ruang kamar Sasuke. Seketika seulas senyum tipis terbingkai di wajah cantiknya saat melihat Sasuke masih bergelut dengan selimut tebal. Sakura mendekati Sasuke, memperhatikan wajah sang Uchiha bungsu yang masih terlelap.

"Ternyata meskipun wajahmu sangat dingin. Tapi wajahmu itu lucu seperti anak kecil kalau sedang tidur." Sakura terkikik geli melihat wajah Sasuke. Ia lalu mendudukkan diri di samping kepala Sasuke. Menyibakkan poni sang Uchiha yang menutupi wajah tampannya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kau sudahku anggap seperti adik, Sasuke." katanya seraya mengecup kening Sasuke lembut. Kemudian ia menghela napas seraya bangkit dan berkata, "Bangunlah.. Kau harus sara-Eh?" seseorang menarik lengan Sakura yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke.

CUP!

Sebuah ciuman hangat mendarat di bibir Sakura membuatnya terkejut. Semua bagaikan terbungkam, tubuh Sakura terasa kaku untuk digerakkan. Ia masih shock dan hanya terdiam membiarkan bibir Sasuke melumat bibirnya hingga sebuah gigitan kecil di bibir Sakura menyadarkannya. Segera Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kau!" desisnya. Sasuke balas menatapnya tajam. Mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang dengan kaki terjulur ke bawah.

"Jangan pernah menganggapku sebagai adikmu," ucapnya datar. Kemudian ia menyeringai. "...**Kau hanya milikku, Sakura.**"

Sakura membelalakkan mata mendengar ucapan terakhir Sasuke. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mundur. Namun Sasuke kembali menarik tubuh Sakura hingga berdekatan dan mencengkram lengan gadis itu membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan.

"Dan jangan pernah menganggapku seperti anak kecil!" kata Sasuke tajam. Melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Sakura dan berpindah ke kancing kemeja Sakura, mencoba membuka kemejanya. Sakura sangat terkejut dengan tindakkan pemuda di depannya yang kini telah berhasil membuka dua kancing atas kemejanya.

"Apa yang-UH!" Sakura kembali mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini tengah menatap kepergiannya.

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding luar kamar Sasuke. Matanya berkaca-kaca mencoba menahan linangan air mata. Tangan mungilnya sibuk mengancingkan kembali kemejanya yang terbuka. Setelah selesai lekas gadis itu menghampiri sang suami yang setia menunggunya di ruang makan. Dengan sebisa mungkin Sakura tersenyum lembut kepada sang suami yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Kemudian Sakura mendudukkan diri di samping Itachi. Ia mengereyitkan dahinya mendapati seluruh masakannya belum terjamah sedikitpun.

"Kau belum memakannya. Kau tidak suka?" tanyanya keheranan. Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sakura lalu mengecup pelan kening sang istri.

"Tentu saja bukan. Aku menunggumu dan Sasuke." katanya tulus. Kembali Sakura tersenyum. Namun senyum itu berubah gelisah ketika melihat Sasuke datang dan duduk tepat di depannya. Wajahnya yang datar menyiratkan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa antara dirinya dengan Sakura. Seperti biasa Sakura menyendok nasi untuk Itachi, setelah itu barulah dia mengisi piringnya sendiri. Akan tetapi seketika gairah nafsu makannya hilang. Pikirannya meski telah diusahakan untuk tenang, tetap saja tidak mau tenang. Pikirannya senantiasa tertuju pada Sasuke, seakan tidak percaya bahwa pemuda itu menciumnya.

"Aku sudah selesai." Sakura menganggukkan kepala, kemudian berdiri serta membiarkan keningnya dikecup oleh Itachi. Sakura mengikuti langkah Itachi ke depan, meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aku pergi dulu." kembali Itachi mengecup kening Sakura yang mengancingkan kancing jasnya. Sakura mengangguk, melambaikan tangannya dan membiarkan Itachi pergi dengan mobilnya. Dibalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang sepi. Sakura kembali ke ruang makan. Sesampainya di ruang makan, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang masih menikmati jus tomatnya. Dengan ragu ia mendekati meja makan. Mengemasi piring yang kotor dan menaruhnya di ruang cuci. Dibersihkan meja makan dan ditata kembali semuanya. Kemudian dengan cepat Sakura kembali ke ruang cuci untuk membersihkan piring dan peralatan makan yang kotor. Setelah selesai ia pergi ke kamarnya. Hari ini kuliah sedang libur.

Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya, ia kelihatan sangat gelisah. Pikirannya tak juga dapat tenang setelah mengingat kejadian tadi pagi ketika ia membangunkan Sasuke. Sakura bangun dari rebahannya dengan pikiran masih saja melayang pada Sasuke.

"Apa yang tadi dia lakukan? Baru kali ini aku melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu," gumamnya. "Sebaiknya aku tidak menceritakan kejadian tadi pada Itachi. Aku akan memberikan pengertian pada Sasuke. Hm, mungkin dia marah karena aku menganggapnya anak kecil." lanjutnya seraya merebahkan kembali tubuhnya. Menutup mata. Mencoba melupakan kejadian tadi pagi bersama Sasuke tanpa sadar bahwa sebentar lagi masalah besar menghampirinya.

**Tsuzuku**

Hehe banyak adegan Itachi yang mencium kening Sakura ya? Habisnya kasihan, dari pada ngga dapat apa-apa ya lebih baik cium kening. Hahahaha…. Gaje. (- -")

**Spesial thanks to**

**Youmi, JOe, Thia Nokoru, Tabita Pinkybunny, Kurousa Hime, vvvv, Riku Aida, Uchiharuno sasusaku, Valkyria Sapphire, Midori Kumiko, 4nkt4-ch4n, bebCWIB UchiHAruno, Silver Hat, ChiaraS, Winterblossom concrit team, Rinka Uchiharuno, Nagi Kuran 'sunounenjeru, Violetz Eminemers, Reader, Joshephine Lancastrian, vvvv.**

ども ありがとう ございます。！^^

RnR?

Kritik, saran, flame diterima… :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warnings : Explicit Sexual content, Lemon, OOC, etc.

please, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Sedari tadi dia mendengar suara pasangan pengantin muda itu sedang tertawa tanpa tahu apa yang mereka sedang bicarakan.

Hari ini Itachi memang sedang libur dari pekerjaannya. Jadi dia ada di rumah dan itu membuat Sasuke kesal karena artinya Itachi akan bersama Sakura seharian.

"Cukup ah, Itachi geli."

Sasuke membelalak mendengar suara Sakura. Batinnya bertanya-tanya, apa yang mereka lakukan sampai membuat Sakura kegelian? Karena penasaran, Sasuke beranjak dari kasur empuknya, membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamarnya segera ke lantai bawah.

Sasuke menuruni tangga dengan langkah pelan layaknya seorang pencuri yang sedang menjalankan aksi. Setelah itu, Sasuke melihat Sakura tertidur di sofa sementara Itachi di atas tubuh Sakura dan memainkan sebuah bulu yang digunakan untuk permainan kucing di dada Sakura membuat gadis itu tertawa karena merasa geli.

Sasuke memang suka melihat Sakura tertawa lepas seperti sekarang. Tetapi Sasuke tidak suka melihat siapa orang yang membuat Sakura tertawa dan Sasuke sangat muak melihat posisi Sakura dan Itachi. Membuatnya gerah saja!

Dengan wajah masam, Sasuke berjalan ke tempat Itachi dan Sakura yang tidak menyadari kedatangan Sasuke. Sakura sibuk tertawa sedangkan Itachi memainkan bulu itu dada Sakura. Dan tentu saja Itachi membelakangi Sasuke.

"Kak, aku mau pergi!" suara Sasuke mengagetkan pengantin baru itu atau lebih tepatnya hanya Sakura saja yang terkejut melihat kedatangan Sasuke di antara mereka. Sakura beringsut dari posisi tidur menjadi duduk. Dan merapikan bajunya yang berantakan membuat Sasuke sekilas melihat dada putih Sakura.

"Eh Sasuke? Kau mau kemana?"

"Hn, keluar."

Itachi menatap Sasuke bingung, tak biasanya Itachi melihat Sasuke keluar rumah pagi-pagi sekali. Seketika itu juga seulas senyum terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku dan Sakura hari ini memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Konoha Park, kau ikut ya?"

Sasuke terlihat sedang berpikir dengan tawaran Itachi. Sasuke tidak suka keramaian macam Konoha Park, namun kalau Sasuke tidak ikut apa dia mau merelakan mereka berdua pergi berdua ke tempat yang katanya banyak permainan dikhususkan untuk pasangan-pasangan muda atau pun tua. Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas, ia tidak boleh membiarkan mereka berdua semakin mesra.

"Hn, aku ikut." katanya seraya mengangguk membuat Itachi tersenyum senang.

"Ayo kita bersiap-siap." kata Itachi lalu membantu Sakura berdiri dan membawa gadis itu ke kamarnya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecut melihat kepergian mereka. Ia lalu mendengus dan beranjak pergi ke kamar untuk bersiap-siap.

**Hanya Milikku**

Konoha Park adalah sebuah taman bermain dan hiburan terbesar di Konoha. Di sini banyak wahana permainan langka yang hanya terdapat di Konoha Park. Dari yang untuk anak kecil sampai yang hanya dikhususkan untuk dewasa saja. Selain itu, Konoha Park juga menawarkan berbagai keindahan lainnya, seperti bangunan-bangunan megah dan pemandangan gunung mengingat Konoha Park didirikan di bawah gunung Leaf. Benar-benar indah dan yang terbesar.

Sasuke berjalan dengan bosan mengikuti Sakura dan Itachi di depannya-melupakan keberadaan Sasuke. Tak ada yang menarik di tempat membosankan ini. Sasuke hanya melihat banyak orang dan mendengar perempuan-perempuan bodoh yang sedang cekikikan dan melayangkan tatapan-tatapan menggoda ketika berpapasan dengan Sasuke membuat dia muak dan ingin mencakar wajah perempuan-perempuan yang menurutnya gila itu.

"Kita naik itu ya?" Sakura menunjuk sebuah permainan untuk dua orang. Permainan itu seperti sebuah ayunan dengan dua kursi yang berbeda namun berjarak lumayan dekat. Sasuke tidak ikut, dia hanya menunggu di bawah dan membeli sebuah minuman kaleng.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit untuk mengantri, Sakura dan Itachi akhirnya menaiki ayunan itu. Sebelum ayunan itu bergerak, Itachi menggemgam tangan Sakura membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Sedangkan Sasuke? Dia pura-pura acuh terhadap mereka berdua.

Setelah menaiki ayunan, Sakura mengajak mereka untuk menaiki sebuah wahana permainan berbentuk cangkir teh yang berputar-putar. Kembali Sasuke tidak ikut, menurutnya permainan seperti itu hanya untuk anak kecil. Pasti terlihat bodoh kalau Sasuke menaikinya. Sasuke membayangkan kalau dia sedang menaiki cangkir teh itu dan berputar-putar seraya tertawa riang.

"Bodoh!" umpatnya.

Namun Sasuke harus segera menarik kata-katanya, karena Sasuke telah menyesal tidak ikut menaiki wahana yang ia bilang hanya untuk anak kecil itu. Sasuke berkilat marah saat dirinya mendapati Itachi tengah membelai wajah Sakura lembut. cangkir teh itu berputar-putar membuat rambut pink Sakura menyapu wajah Itachi-posisi mereka berhadapan. Setelah itu, Sasuke melihat mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia, Itachi membelai wajah Sakura dan Sakura membalas dengan tangannya membelai wajah Itachi lalu Sakura memeluk Itachi dengan wajah Itachi terbenam di bahu Sakura membuat kaleng yang dipegang Sasuke remuk seketika.

**Hanya Milikku**

"Minumlah.." Itachi menyodorkan sebuah ice cream pada Sakura dan segelas jus tomat pada Sasuke.

Saat ini mereka bertiga tengah beristirahat di bawah sebuah pohon mengingat cuaca hari ini sangat panas. Tadinya Itachi mengajak mereka beristirahat di restoran saja karena Itachi khawatir dengan Sakura dan adiknya yang sedari tadi belum makan, namun Sakura menolak karena ia sedang tidak lapar begitu pun Sasuke. Dan Sakura memilih beristirahat di sini, karena pemandangannya sangat indah dan juga tentu saja sejuk.

"Kau tidak haus?" Sakura bertanya pada suaminya yang hanya membawa satu buah ice cream untuknya dan jus tomat untuk Sasuke yang sudah tergeletak tinggal bekasnya saja karena setelah Itachi memberikan jus tomat itu pada Sasuke, Sasuke langsung meneguknya hingga tak bersisa.

Itachi menggeleng pelan,  
"Aku sudah meminumnya tadi." jawabnya seraya mendudukan diri di samping Sakura. Ia memainkan rambut Sakura, sesekali Itachi menciumnya. Lalu Itachi memperhatikan wajah Sakura membuat Sakura balik memperhatikannya.

"Kau mau?" Sakura menyodorkan ice creamnya ke depan wajah Itachi, pemuda tampan itu mengangguk. Lalu mengambil ice cream di tangan Sakura dan memakannya. Ciuman tidak langsung, eh?

Itachi dan Sakura bergantian memakan ice creamnya, terus begitu hingga keduanya terdiam, saling menatap satu sama lain dan dengan perlahan mendekati ice cream di tengah wajah keduanya yang mereka berdua genggam bersama.

Mengetahui situasi berbahaya seperti ini membuat Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, tentu saja Sasuke tidak mau melihat Sakura yang dicintainya berciuman dengan lelaki lain selain dirinya. Apalagi di depan Sasuke!

"Aww!" Sakura dan Itachi menjauhkan kepala saat mendengar rintihan Sasuke. Mereka berdua terkejut, ice cream di tangannya terjatuh. Dahi Sasuke mengeluarkan darah!

Itachi dengan panik menghampiri Sasuke, sementara Sakura sibuk mencari sapu tangannya. Setelah dapat, Sakura memberikan sapu tangan itu pada suaminya yang langsung di balutkan pada dahi Sasuke-menahan darah agar tidak keluar.

"Tolong jaga Sasuke. Aku akan membeli perban di depan!" Itachi berlari cepat setelah Sakura menggantikan tugas Itachi.

Tidak lama kemudian, Itachi membawa sejumlah perban dan obat anti septik untuk membersihkan luka di dahi Sasuke. Lalu ia tuangkan obat anti septik itu di sapu tangan yang baru saja ia beli. Saat akan membersihkan luka Sasuke, hp Itachi bergetar menandakan bahwa ada telpon masuk. Namun Itachi tidak memperdulikan telepon itu, ia sangat menghawatirkan Sasuke.

"Angkat saja. Biar aku yang merawat Sasuke." kata Sakura. Kembali Itachi pergi dari tempat itu dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Sakura. Sepertinya sangat penting.

Dengan perlahan Sakura membersihkan darah Sasuke di wajah tampan milik Uchiha bungsu itu membuat Sasuke meringis kesakitan.  
Ingin sekali Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke. 'Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?' namun ia urungkan niatnya karena Sakura masih canggung pada Sasuke mengingat kejadian kemarin saat Sasuke menciumnya. Tapi Sakura benar-benar khawatir pada keadaan Sasuke, bagaimana pun juga Sasuke adalah adik iparnya.

Sementara Sasuke? Meskipun sakit, ia sangat senang diperlakukan oleh Sakura seperti ini. Dan juga.. Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada bibir pink Sakura, ingin sekali lagi Sasuke melumat bibir lembut itu. Ah bukan sekali, tapi berkali-kali.

"Bagaimana?" Itachi kembali dengan tergesa.

"Aku sudah selesai." jawab Sakura. Itachi melihat luka di kening Sasuke yang kini tengah tertutup perban dengan sangat rapi. Segera ia duduk di depan Sasuke dan menatap adik satu-satunya dengan tatapan sangat khawatir.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?" tanyanya cemas mewakili salah satu pertanyaan Sakura tadi.

Sasuke menatap Itachi bosan.  
"Tadi ada anak kecil yang melemparku dengan batu." katanya acuh membuat Sakura dan Itachi menaikan alisnya bingung. Sepertinya mereka tidak melihat anak kecil lewat.

Sebenarnya ini hanya akal-akalan Sasuke saja. Setelah melihat Itachi dan Sakura akan melumat ice cream secara bersamaan, Sasuke dengan sengaja membenturkan kepalanya ke ujung trotoar hingga berdarah. Sakit? Tentu saja. Namun apa pun akan dilakukan Sasuke agar Itachi dan Sakura tidak berbuat aneh-aneh. Meskipun itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya." kata Itachi menyentil dahi Sasuke membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal.

Sebelum mereka pulang, Itachi memutuskan untuk mengajak mereka bertiga menaiki wahana kereta gua hantu. Tentu saja Sasuke ikut karena kali ini ia dipaksa Itachi.

"Ah maaf Tuan, ini hanya untuk dua orang saja." seorang penjaga melarang Itachi ikut sementara Sasuke dan Sakura sudah duduk manis di tempatnya. Saat antri, Sasuke di depan Sakura dan Itachi di belakang Sakura.

"Tapi aku melihat di papan pemberitahuannya boleh bertiga!" Sakura angkat bicara diikuti anggukkan Itachi.

"Kami lupa mengganti peraturannya nona." ucap penjaga itu santai membuat Sakura ingin menonjok wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak jadi." Saat Sakura akan turun, pintu kereta itu telah terkunci dan mulai bergerak perlahan. Sakura menatap Itachi yang dibalas dengan senyuman lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, ada Sasuke. Aku tunggu di pintu keluar ya." teriak Itachi tanpa tahu apa yang akan dilakukan adik semata wayangnya pada Sakura, istrinya.

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia melirik Sakura di sebelahnya yang terlihat canggung. Tak ada satu pun kalimat yang terlontar di antara mereka. Hanya suara-suara horror yang terdengar menakutkan. Sasuke tahu Sakura sangat ketakutan ketika Sasuke memperhatikan tubuh Sakura bergetar dengan mata tertutup.

"Kyaaaa!"

Sakura berteriak keras ketika sebuah hantu buatan memegang pundaknya. Ia tidak sadar kini ia telah memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat. Sadar akan apa yang telah ia lakukan, Sakura segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf." ucapan Sakura membuat Sasuke tersenyum mengingat sedari tadi Sakura tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun padanya, namun senyuman itu hilang saat Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya. "Otouto"

Brukk!

"Akh!" Sakura mengerang sakit. Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura hingga gadis itu terjerembab dan kepalanya membentur pembatas kereta. Sementara Sasuke sendiri berada di atas tubuh Sakura dengan tatapan mata tajam.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, aku bukan adikmu!" kata Sasuke membuat gadis di bawahnya ketakutan.

Melihat wajah Sakura yang seperti itu, membuat Sasuke tak tahan. Dan saat itu juga Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura membuat gadis itu memberontak. Sasuke merasakan tangan Sakura mencoba mendorong dada Sasuke yang melekat dengan tubuhnya. Namun usaha gadis itu hanyalah sia-sia karena tenaga Sasuke lebih kuat.

"Nghh.. Hentikan Sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura ketika berhasil melepaskan bibirnya dari lumatan Sasuke. Namun itu hanya sebentar karena Sasuke kembali melumatnya dengan kasar.

Sasuke memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Sakura yang tadi ia paksa untuk terbuka. Sasuke tidak peduli dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Dia suka ini, Sasuke menikmatinya.

Sasuke tidak akan mau berhenti kalau saja cahaya di depan sudah semakin dekat menandakan bahwa kereta ini akan segera berakhir. Dengan terpaksa Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya, ia menjilat saliva yang tertinggal di bibirnya lalu menatap Sakura di bawah tubuhnya yang terengah-engah seraya menangis. Kembali Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, memegang dagu Sakura agar balas menatapnya.  
"Ingat, kau itu hanya milikku. Jadi jangan terlau dekat-dekat dengan Itachi. Atau kau akan kumakan habis." katanya mengancam. Dengan kecupan singkat di bibir Sakura.

"Sakura!" Itachi berteriak cemas ke arah Sakura yang dengan cepat berlari menghambur ke pelukan Itachi.

"Astaga.. Sayang kau kenapa?" tanya Itachi khawatir melihat gadis di pelukannya menangis seraya mengeratkan pelukan pada suaminya itu. Sakura tidak menjawab ia hanya membalas dengan menggelengkan kepala.

"Di dalam dia sangat ketakutan." kata Sasuke santai membuat Itachi menyesal telah mengajak Sakura menaiki permainan itu dan tidak bisa melindunginya.

"Maaf ini semua gara-gara aku. Kau pasti sangat ketakutan. Aku minta maaf ya." sesal Itachi. Lalu Itachi mengelus rambut Sakura seraya menciumi kepala gadis berambut pink itu berkali-kali dan membawanya pulang.

Sementara Sasuke memasukan kedua tangan kedalam saku celananya lalu menyeringai dan berjalan mengikuti pasangan di depannya dengan santai.

**Tsuzuku**

Apa nih? Kacaauu.. Sebenarnya dari dulu udah dilanjutin tapi lappie akunya rusak. Jadi kehapus semua file aku and terpaksa harus ke warnet deh. Maaf ya kalau rada gimana gitu fictnya, habis kalau keluar rumah ga dikasih waktu lama.. Berasa dikejar waktu.

Oh ya, kok aku kasian banget ya ma suami ketiga aku, yayank Itachi. *Ditampar Riku Aida*

Balesan Review yang ga login:

me : suka Sasukenya? Aku juga suka. :O #plakk

UchiHAruno SS : Endingnya apa ya aku juga ga tau. Hehe .. ikuti aja ya ceritanya :D

Violet Eminemers : tau tuh Sasuke. Iya kasihan banget Itachinya udah nikah ga dapet jatah. LoL :D

41 Maylan : makasih udah suka. Hehe bisa ga ya Sasuke dapetin Sakura? Ikuti aja ceritanya ya. :D

higurashi cherryblossom : belum. Lemonnya malu-malu (?) tuh ga berani nongol. :D

QRen : udah nih. Review lagi ya :D

Anisha IcHaruno : iya iya ga usah teriak *bekap mulut Icha*, btw aku suka penemnya. Ikutan ah jadi uChiharuno. Chinya kan ada nama aku. :P

no name : makasih.. review lagi ya. :D

Evil's Emo : wah beneran ayam itu tetep cuek, posesif dll? :O *dichidori*

Bad Boy : setuju. Aku juga pernah dianggap adik ma orang yang disukai. Watirr. (_ _") *curhat* lemonnya nyusul. :D

Dark night to emo : wah kepalanya di pukul ma palu aja kalo gatal (?). Salam kenal juga dari Author yang rada-rada ini. Masalah review yang membingungkan tak masala, aku ngerti kok. Kan kita dari spesies (?) yang sama yang rada gila. *berpelukan ala teletubies*

**Spesial thanks to, **

Riku Aida, me, valkyria sapphire, Violet eminemers, Andichie, Tabita pinkybunny, Sky Pea-chan, 41 maylan, Tsukiyomi Kumiko, higurashi cherryblossom, Emerald Hime, QRen, vialesana, Anisha IcHaruno, noname, Evil's Emo, Bad boy, Dark night to emo, Sweet KireIcha, dan untuk semua reader yang ga meninggalkan jejak, makasih banget ya all.. :D

**Review? Flame, kritik, saran dsb diterima… ;)**


End file.
